Make You Feel Better
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: She wanted to help him, he was very very vulnerable at the moment. But he's also Kane(Glenn Jacobs) the Big Red Machine. Should she re-think her actions or will she get the better end of the deal? WARNING:Sexual content inside. Smut,PWP,oneshot. Kane/OC


**A/N:** Sorry for any typos I've been working on this thing all day and I'm quite tired.

**Make You Feel Better**

Josiah was in complete shock surprise as she watched the screen; Daniel Bryan had just turned on Kane. _Uh-oh this isn't going to be pretty_. She thought. Kane stumbled backstage a livid heaving mess, pushing past wrestlers and knocking over the help, but truthfully he didn't give a damn at this moment. As long as he got to his locker room, his private sanctum, then maybe, just maybe all hell wouldn't break loose. Josiah was about to exit the women's locker room when she was stopped by Layla.

"You better not be going to do what I think you're going to do, Josie." She somewhat commanded.

"I just want to see if he's okay, this is like the 5th time someone's turned on him, he's got to be feelin' vulnerable." She whined.

"He's Kane the Big Red Machine not Clifford the Big Red Dog."

"Just give me 5 minutes maybe even 10." Josiah bargained.

As she left she heard Layla groan, well she would have to just suck it up because she was going to check up Kane even if it killed her, which it might. Josiah could practically feel the anger and tension as she approached Kane's locker room.

"Umm…K-Kane…can I c-come in?" She asked softly knocking on the door just as softly. When she got no answer she creaked the door open and was greeted by complete darkness. "Kane? Are you in here?" She opened the door completely when she got no reply. Josie tried to find the light switch on the wall, which seemed to take a lifetime. After the room was reunited with light she stepped inside the locker room and closed the door.

"You must have a lot of balls, coming in here, interrupting my peace and quiet!" He boomed

Josiah directed her attention to a corner in the back of the locker room; Kane was huddled up casually with a white towel covering his face_. Eerie._ She thought. "Umm K-Kane..It's me J-Josie."

"LEAVE!" He yelled venom dripping off his tongue.

"I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay, I saw what happened." Josiah stated not cowering.

"I don't want your pity."

"If you change your mind and want to talk…"

"Why?" He asked interrupting her.

"Why what?" She asked confused.

"Why are you trying so hard to be my friend?"

"Well I like you a lot, you're rather interesting." Josiah said as her face turned into a red velvet canvas.

"You shouldn't like me; you shouldn't even be near me right now!" He nothing but growled.

Josie leaned down in front of him grasping his callous hand in her petite one. She put a piece of folded paper in his hand. "Remember if you to talk…or…if there's something I can do to make you feel better." She said ignoring his comment. Kane fell silent, it wasn't working she wasn't scared she was determined…the worst kind.

"I guess I should go now, Layla's a bit of a worry cat." She giggled, leaning in to pull the towel off his face then preceded to kiss him on the cheek. Before he had a chance to react she pulled back. "Bye Glenn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Josiah was currently lying in bed wondering why Kane or Glenn, as she preferred to call him, hadn't come to see her. It was 10:02 P.M and she desperately wanted to go to sleep but her brain wouldn't let her in case Glenn showed up. After three more hours of waiting she finally wiped out. _Maybe I'll dream about Glenn._ She thought. He always seemed to be in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"HOLD ON! Grrrr." She growled and checked the time. It was 2:02 in the mourning. _Only one lousy hour of sleep. _She questioned. Stumbling out of her comfortable bed, and over to the door she ferociously yanked it open. "G-Glenn? W-what are you doing here? It's 2 in the mourning for crying out…." He silenced her angry complaining by bringing his lips to hers in a gentle soothing kiss. When he pulled away Josiah's face was a red as a cherry, even Glenn's face had a pink tint to it.

"W-what was that for?" She asked shyly trying to regain composure.

"As I recall you did say anything to make me feel better." He remarked slyly.

"Yeah I said that but 5 hours ago." She said ushering him inside and closing the door behind her.

"Does the offer still stand in place?" Glenn asked getting awfully close to Josiah.

"Well…..Ummm...I don't….know." It was getting harder to think with him backing her into the door.

"Come on Josie you aren't going to turn me away in my time of need, are you?" He asked stroking cheek affectionately. Josiah didn't know what to think, she had a feeling of what he wanted to do but he still intimidated her a lot, could she really tell him no? Glenn took her silence as a sign to continue, he crashed his lips on hers in a hungry demanding kiss. His tongue poked and probed at her lips until she granted him access, they both groaned as he explored the warm cavern. "You taste so sweet, Baby." He rasped huskily.

Josiah blushed as she undid the buttons to her pajama top, revealing her black lacey bra to his lustful gaze. "Mnmm that thing looks so good on you…but it has to come off." He said as he snatched the contraption off her toned body. She moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth as he pinched the other nipple, she could already feel the moisture gathering between her legs. "Glennnnnn." She moaned

"I'm getting there Baby, we have all night." Glenn replied then carried her over to the bed where he laid her down gently. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck and down to her abdomen, lighting a fire in her. He sat back on his ankles and pulled down her pajama bottoms all while staring directly in her eyes.

"What, no panties? What a naughty girl." He said playfully, loving the way her hips bucked off the bed as he ran a finger down her wet slit. "Tell me what ya want, Baby. Want me to taste you? Want me to make you cum?" He laughed as she nodded her head eagerly.

"Yessss Glenn please." She begged. Approving her plea, he dipped his head to taste her aching sex making her moan even more. Parting her soaking folds, he darted his tongue inside of her, stroking her, building up her pleasure.

"That feels so good Glenn, please don't stop!" She shouted but he had no intention of stopping, he was going to take her to heights unimaginable. Soon he replaced his tongue with a long thick finger, upon feeling the way her inner walls constricting around his digit, he knew she was close.

"I can feel you Baby, let it go, cum for me, I got you." He urged her on and she completely fell over the edge screaming his name and bucking her hips wildly. While she came down from her high he removed his clothes.

"My turn, think you can handle this?" He asked placing her hand on his massive erection. Surprisingly she began to stroke him slowly loving how he was soft like velvet but than hard as rock all at the same time.

"Taste me Josie; I want to feel your mouth around my cock." Glenn commanded. Josiah sat up on the bed in front of his throbbing member and she placed a gentle kiss to the head of his shaft then took him in all the way. Kane groaned satisfied, not many people could deep throat his impressive size.

"You're doing a real good job, Baby." He complimented her. At this rate, if Josiah kept sucking him off like this he would cum in that hot little mouth of hers. Glenn pulled his member away from her mouth and pushed her back to lie on the bed.

"This is the part of the night where you're going to make me feel better." He said nipping at her swollen lips. Glenn ran the head of his cock down her slit, using her wetness to thoroughly lubricate him.

"Glenn if you don't fuck me now I'm going to go insane." Josiah groaned, the anticipation killing her.

"Alright Josie, wrap your legs around me Baby." When she did he dived into her tight wet passage, burying himself to the hilt. "Fuck! You feel so good." He said trying to gain more control over his body. Once he had all of the self-control he could muster, he began moving in and out of her slowly, giving her long deep strokes.

Josiah couldn't help but thrash around with pleasure; he was so huge she knew this was going to be the best orgasm of her whole existence. Glenn saw the want and need in her eyes. "What do you need Baby? Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me faster…harder…please Glenn." She pleaded.

He granted her wishes, unleashing an uncontrollable monster. His hip bones were slamming so hard against her inner thighs she was sure bruises would appear in the mourning. As Glenn went faster and faster, she got closer and closer, but not enough to fall over edge.

Sensing she needed more stimulation he rubbed tiny circles on her clit, demanding her to fall apart in his arms, possessing her mind, body and soul. "Cum for me, Baby." Josiah's inner walls clamped down on Glenn's cock like a vice as she went on the all too familiar rollercoaster ride. The sensation of her walls tightening around his member sent him over the edge along with her. He came with a roar; pumping into her while she milked him dry. Once both their bodies calmed down he rolled off of her.

"So…d-did I make you feel better?" Josiah asked timidly.

"Real good." He commented, kissing her on the cheek. "I have a feeling you might be making me feel good every night from now on." Glenn said matter-of-factly. She smiled then laid her head across his chest.

"Good night"

**The End **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**A/N: **This may have a sequel, please review.


End file.
